Lauren Reese
| occupation = Science officer | title = | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = Charlotte Reese | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }}Lauren Reese was a human Starfleet officer in the 25th century. For the better part of her career she served aboard the the Federation starship as its Chief Science Officer. (Mariner) Early years & Starfleet Academy Reese was born on Earth outside London. At a young age she expressed enthusiastic interest in the world around her. She developed some very advanced science fair projects in school, and finished her education a year sooner than others her age. Reese joined Starfleet Academy where she continued to excel in academics, just as she had her entire life. Starfleet career Reese took her first position as an astrometrics analyst on the Deep Space 12 station in the Briar Patch. She was transferred to the USS Colfax which was attacked and destroyed by Romulan pirates. Reese was instrumental in the capture of the pirates. Her work was recognized by newly-promoted Captain Jenan Gage who requested Reese to be his Chief Science Officer aboard Mariner. USS Mariner Reese began her service on Mariner as soon as the starship launched. She held the position of Chief Science Officer from her station on the bridge where she worked closely with the rest of the senior staff. Not only did Reese's job entail monitoring the starship's sensors, but it was her duty to make scientific observations and provide the rest of the bridge officers with suggestions and concerns regarding the safety of Mariner and her crew. All other science officers aboard reported to her and she supervised all projects done in the science labs. Hobbies Reese could often be found in the stellar cartography labs when she was not on the bridge. She has made many star charts for previously unexplored systems in the Beta Quadrant ("Feigned Neutrality"). Reese has been known to photograph the new places she visits and keeps a scrapbook featuring her adventures. Tennis is another interest of Reese's. She often played in the holodeck after sharing breakfast with Tara Leilani. Relationships Veranis Nik Reese first met Veranis Nik on the USS Colfax en route to Deep Space 12. The two of them worked together on the station studying a nearby asteroid cluster. They were both transferred to the Mariner when it launched, where their relationship continued to grow ("Shakedown"). Reese's adept navigation skills made her an instant compliment to Veranis, Mariner's flight controller. They have been known to explore new sights together up close using a shuttlecraft, and their interaction is somewhat flirtatious ("The Nebula"). Tara Leilani Reese frequently had early breakfasts with Tara Leilani, the Napean executive officer who served as a science officer in her previous posting, to seek personal advice. Family Reese's family lived on Earth. After her younger sister, Charlotte Reese, contracted Tuvan syndrome the rest of her family stayed on Earth. Reese would often send photographs of the new places she explored to her younger sister, although the expressed guilt about always being so far away. ("The Nebula") External link Character biography on [http://mariner.gfcmedia.net/crew Mariner’s official site] Reese, Lauren Reese, Lauren Reese, Lauren Reese, Lauren